Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia ist die zweite Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung RICK SPRINGFIELD IST GASTSTAR - Dean, Castiel und Mary haben eine Spur zu Sam und brechen auf, um ihn zu retten. Dean fühlt sich schlecht dabei, seine Mutter in Gefahr zu bringen, doch sie besteht darauf mitzugehen. Währenddessen erfährt Crowley, dass Luzifer den Körper des Rockstars Vince Vincente übernommen hat. Handlung Toni versucht sich an einer neuen Taktik, um Sam zum Reden zu bringen und nutzt eine Halluzination in der sie und Sam miteinander im Bett sind, doch die Unterhaltung verläuft stockend, da Sam in der Halluzination mehr an einer weiteren Runde Sex interessiert ist, als mit ihr zu reden. Dean telefoniert mit Castiel, der in Missouri ist und dort nach Sam sucht. Mary und Dean sind im Bunker. Dean konnte bislang keine weitere Spur finden. Castiel beschreibt die Gegend als sehr ländlich. Er hat bereits Motels und verlassene Gebäude durchsucht. Dean rät ihm, sich bei den örtlichen Maklern zu erkundigen, ob jemand ein Haus gekauft oder gemietet hat. Der Engel verspricht dem nachzugehen und will auflegen, doch Dean bittet ihn um Rat. Er weiß nicht wie er mit seiner Mutter umgehen soll. Er wolle sie nicht überfordern. Castiel meint, er solle die Dinge nicht überkomplizieren, wie Menschen es so oft tun. Nachdem Dean aufgelegt hat, kommt Mary rein. Sie hat Teile des Gesprächs mitbekommen und konfrontiert ihren Sohn damit. Dean versucht sich zu erklären, doch Mary versichert ihm es sei okay, sie benötige nur eine Weile um alles zu verarbeiten. Aber sie habe Angst Sam gegenüber zutreten, immerhin habe ihr Deal mit Azazel damals erst alles ins Rollen gebracht. Gerade als Toni denkt, Sam würde sich ihr mitteilen, wird diesem klar, dass er sich in einer Halluzination befindet. Toni bedauert es, dass Sam schon wieder zu sich gekommen ist, da sie nun wieder auf härtere Methoden zurück greifen muss. Sie steht auf nimmt zwei Folterwerkzeuge an sich. Am nächsten Morgen erkundigt sich Dean, wie seine Mutter geschlafen hat. Sie meint, sie hätte von Dingen geträumt, die ihr wieder Details von John ins Gedächtnis gerufen hätten. Castiel ruft an und vermeldet, dass er auf ein altes Farmhaus aufmerksam geworden ist. Es sei vor zwei Wochen von einer Frau mit britischem Akzent gemietet worden. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht umsehen, da es gegen übernatürliche Wesen abgeschirmt sei. Dean meint er würde sich auf den Weg machen. Mary will mitkommen und Dean gelingt es nicht, sie davon abzubringen. Bevor Toni ihre Folter fortsetzen kann, bekommt sie einen Anruf von Mick, einem anderen der britischen Men of Letters. Er ist nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit und ist gekommen, um ihr unter die Arme zu greifen. Er hat die tote Frau Watt entdeckt. Toni meint, er solle ihr nur noch etwas Zeit lassen, da Sam Winchester kurz davor stünde zu brechen. Doch Mick meint sie hätte gegen Anordnungen verstoßen und Dean Winchester ist ihr auf den Fersen. Rowena ist bei einem Date mit einem reichen Mann namens Ben in einem Restaurant. Dort spürt Crowley sie auf. Er verspricht ihrem Date nicht zu erzählen das sie 300 Jahre alt und eine Hexe ist, wenn er ihr hilft, Luzifer zu finden. Der Alt-Rocker Vince Vincente hat mit seiner Band gerade in Cleveland ein Konzert gespielt. Während seine Band-Kollegen sich auf die Aftershow-Party freuen, sitzt Vince allein in seiner Garderobe und gönnt sich einen Drink. Sein Freund Tommy versucht ihn dazu zu überreden, mit zur Party zu kommen, doch Vince will lieber allein sein. Tommy meint er solle endlich wieder leben. Seine Frau Janet sei jetzt schließlich schon Jahre tot. Vince bittet Tommy zu gehen. Auf der Fahrt nach Missouri rechtfertigt Mary ihre Entscheidung mitzukommen. Sie meint, dass die Leute, die Sam haben mit Dean rechnen würden, sie könne jedoch das Überraschungsmoment für sich nutzen. Dean muss ihr zugestehen, dass sie eine gute Jägerin abgibt. Die Unterhaltung geht zu John über und Dean erklärt ihr, dass das Jagen John aufgezehrt hat. Auch ihm geht es so, aber Sammy hätte es nach Stanford geschafft. Aber nachdem John verschwunden war, hätten die Brüder nach ihm gesucht und ihnen sei klar geworden, dass sie auf der Welt nur einander hätten. Vince ist in seinem Hotelzimmer. Dort erscheint ihm seine Frau. Sie hat sich umgebracht, um sich an ihm zu rächen, weil er sie zu oft allein gelassen hat. Vince entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er wolle nur sie. Sie meint, sie sei ein Engel und sie könnten wieder zusammen sein, er müsse sie nur in sich rein lassen. Vince willigt ein und öffnet sich für Luzifer, der ihm nur vorgespielt Janet zu sein, um sich eine neue Hülle zu erschleichen. Rowena nutzt eine Kristallkugel, um Luzifer aufzuspüren. Doch da er im Moment in keiner Hülle steckt, sei das nicht so einfach, wie sie ihrem ungeduldigen Sohn erklärt. Die Hexe kann nicht glauben, dass sie schon wieder in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt wurde. Sie wolle sich bloß in Boca Raton mit Ben zur Ruhe setzen. Plötzlich verfärbt sich das Licht in der Kristallkugel. Ihre Kräfte haben Luzifer gefunden. Als sie Crowley die Koordinaten nennen will, meint dieser, dass er sich erst einen Eindruck darüber verschaffen müsste, mit wem er es zu tun hätte, so dass er einen Plan schmieden kann. Er bräuchte sie, um Luzifer wieder in den Käfig zu kriegen. Rowena ist nicht gewillt ihm weiter zu helfen, doch als ihr Sohn droht ihr mit Ben die Tour zu vermasseln, willigt sie schließlich ein. Allerdings muss Luzifer aus seiner Hülle raus, bevor sie ihn wieder in den Käfig verbannen kann. Dean und Mary treffen sich mit Castiel an dem von ihm beschriebenen Grundstück. Der Engel kann nicht sagen, ob jemand im Haus ist. Dean will sich das genauer ansehen. Mary möchte ihn begleiten, doch er meint sie solle beim Wagen bleiben und Castiel Gesellschaft leisten. Tommy will Vince zu den Proben abholen. Vince meint, er könne nicht zu den Proben kommen, da er andere Pläne habe. Als Tommy versucht ihn mit sich zu ziehen, schleudert Luzifer ihn durch die Tür, wo er bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Als Dean sich auf dem Grundstück umsieht, tappt er in eine Falle. Toni legt ihn in Ketten und führt ihn in den Keller. Sam kann seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er seinen Bruder sieht. Toni kommt es ganz gelegen, denn nun kann sie Dean als Druckmittel benutzen, denn sie glaubt, dass Sam reden wird, wenn sie Dean foltert. Luzifer will auf seinen Thron zurückkehren, doch dort findet er bereits Crowley vor. Der Dämon versucht sich in Verhandlungen und meint Luzifer solle ihm die Hölle überlassen und sich dem neuen Projekt Himmel zuwenden. Da Gott wieder verschwunden ist, könnte er dort die Oberhand zurück gewinnen. Luzifer zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und will Crowley auslöschen. Rowena kommt hinzu und belegt ihn mit einem Lähm-Zauber. Der anschließende Versuch ihn durch eine Ladung Schwefelsäure aus seiner Hülle zu vertreiben, schlägt fehl. Luzifer kann seine Hülle regenerieren. Ein erneuter Versuch ihn mit dem Lähm-Zauber zu belegen, schlägt ebenfalls fehl. Crowley erkennt, dass er nicht gewinnen kann und verschwindet. Rowena bleibt in Luzifers Gewallt zurück. Toni stattet sich mit einem magischen Schlagring aus und verpasst Dean einen Hieb ins Gesicht. Dann gibt sie Sam eine letzte Chance, ihr Antworten zu liefern. Er schweigt. Sie wendet sich an Dean, doch der zeigt sich gewohnt trotzig. Sie schlägt ihn erneut. Als er später wieder zu sich kommt, sind er und Sam allein im Keller. Dean verspricht Sam alles zu erzählen, doch zuerst will er wissen wer die Frau ist. Sam erklärt ihm alles und Dean versteht nicht, wieso sie das macht, da sie ja eigentlich auf der gleichen Seite stehen. Bevor sie das Gespräch fortführen können, kommt Toni zurück. Sie lässt sich darüber aus, dass die Brüder so ungebildet sind, obwohl ihnen eine so große Bibliothek zur Verfügung steht. Die Briten wüssten sogar über unwichtige Kleinigkeiten Bescheid. Sie zählt die Schmerzempfindlichsten Stellen am Körper auf. Bevor sie Dean jedoch weiter verletzen kann, wird sie von Mary überrumpelt. Sam ist ein zweites Mal sprachlos. Die beiden kämpfen miteinander. Mary kann die Schlüssel von Deans Handschellen an sich bringen und sie an Dean übergeben. Während er sich befreit, gewinnt Toni die Oberhand. Dean kann an eine am Boden liegende Waffe ran kommen und durch einen Schuss in die Decke die Situation für einen winzigen Augenblick klären, doch dann ritzt sich Toni mit einer Scherbe in die Hand und legt einen Zauber auf Mary, die dadurch um Luft ringen muss. Dean bedroht Toni mit der Waffe und verlangt von ihr den Zauber wieder aufzuheben. Doch sie meint, wenn er sie erschießt hätte seine Mutter keine Chance. Er lässt die Waffe sinken. Als er ihr die Waffe übergeben hat, nutzt er die körperliche Nähe, um sie niederzuschlagen. Der Zauber ist aufgehoben. Dean wusste was es für ein Zauber war und dass er nicht mehr wirkt, wenn Toni bewusstlos ist. Als Dean Sam los machen will, kommen Mick und Castiel in den Keller. Mick erklärt, dass es stimmt, dass sie sie kennen lernen wollten, aber Toni die Grenzen überschritten habe. Dafür drohen ihr Konsequenzen in London. Dean würde sie lieber gleich vor Ort die Konsequenzen spüren lassen. Mick versichert ihm, dass sie sich um sie kümmern werden. Er möchte ihnen den Olivenzweig reichen und mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Sam fragt wieso sie ihm glauben sollten. Er meint, dass er ja schließlich unbewaffnet gekommen sei und Barrieren runtergelassen habe, so dass Castiel das Haus betreten konnte. Mick gibt dem Engel seine Karte und bittet die Brüder über sein Angebot nachzudenken. Später ist die Familie Winchester im Bunker und geniest ihr Abendessen. Mary gesteht dabei, dass sie nicht kochen kann und früher das Essen aus Restaurants gekauft habe. Dean kann darüber hinweg sehen als sie ihm einen Karton mit Kuchen anbietet. Sam und Mary können sich ihr Lächeln kaum verkneifen, als sie sehen wie sich Dean über den Kuchen her macht. Mary bringt zur Sprache, ob sie den Briten glauben sollen. Die Brüder verneinen das. Mary schlägt vor, das Internet nach den britischen Men of Letters zu durchforsten. Nach einiger Zeit hat sich Luzifer dazu entschieden, Rowena nicht zu töten. Eine so mächtige Hexe, die das Buch der Verdammnis hat, kann ihm nich nützlich sein und daher wird er sie als seine Gefangene behalten. Später am Abend sucht Sam seine Mutter in ihrem Zimmer im Bunker auf. Er bringt ihr Tee und übergibt ihr Johns Tagebuch, so dass sie die Lücken schließen kann, die durch zahlreiche Fragen bei ihr aufgekommen sind. Ihm habe es geholfen, John besser zu verstehen. Bevor er das Zimmer verlässt, meint er zu seiner Mutter, dass ihre Anwesenheit bei ihm die größte Lücke füllen würde. Sie umarmen sich. Mick fährt Toni zum Flughafen. Sie will aber nicht weg fliegen. Mick meint sie habe ihre Aufgabe nicht nach den Vorgaben der Men of Letters erfüllt. Sie meint, sie hätte ja gerade erst angefangen. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie die Winchesters ausschalten müssen, wenn sie Amerika vor den Monstern retten wollen. Mick erklärt, dass wenn es dazu kommen würde, er vorbereitet sei. Er habe Mr. Ketch angefordert, um die Schmutzarbeit zu erledigen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Mary Winchester *Luzifer *Vince Vincente *Janet (Halluzination) *Lady Antonia Bevell *Mr. Ketch *Mick Davies *Rowena MacLeod *Tommy *Ben Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen Musik *'Lost Angel' von Heart Trivia Galerie Promos Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-12-photos-14.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-21.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-31.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-41.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-51.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-61.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-71.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-81.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-91.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-101.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-111.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-121.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-131.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-141.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-15.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-16.jpg supernatural-season-12-photos-17.jpg Hinter den Kulissen SPN 12x02 Lucifer Face SFX.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig